


Swim This Way

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Seductive Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra pays the lovely Prince Eric a visit.





	Swim This Way

Waves crashed against the sand, gentle winds blowing his hair back as he watched the sun set on the water. “You're not from around here are you?” He turned, sapphire eyes met icy blue ones. “My name’s Eric, what's your name?” “Terra.” Eric smiled, “Nice to meet you Terra.” The brunette nodded and sat in the sand. He honestly had no idea why he was here, maybe just to experience a different world. The black haired man sat beside him, he was a little close, too close. “So where are you from?” Terra thought for a moment, “Somewhere...very far away.” 

 

Eric nodded as if he understood. Terra stared out at the ocean, the sun had almost completely set. Eric glanced at the brunette, he was attractive, beautiful sapphire orbs, a muscular build, long full lashes. Terra felt the man eyeing him, he brushed some hair behind his ear, never taking his eyes off the water. The dark haired prince continued to check him out. 

 

“Eric there you are,” cheered a female voice. The man turned at the sound of his name. “Sorry I was just out here getting some air. Oh this is my friend Terra, Terra this is my wife Ariel.” He already knew that but acted surprised anyway, “Oh nice to meet you.” She smiled and bowed. “Terra would you like to spend the night? I'd hate for you to be out at such a late hour.” Terra shrugged, “Sure.” Eric stood, holding his hand out, Terra smiled and took it.

 

Pulling him to his feet, they walked off the beach. They'd reached a beautiful, ostentatious castle. Eric held the door for his wife and Terra. They both walked inside. “Eric when you finish showing Terra around make sure to get some rest okay?” she placed a kiss on his cheek then walked up a spiral staircase. 

 

Terra pretended like he didn't see the prince rub the kiss off his cheek. “The guest room is this way.” Terra followed behind. Eric opened the door to a luxurious bedroom with high walls, everything pristine white. Terra smiled, “Are you sure I can sleep here?” “Of course! As long as you like!” He chuckled at the prince's enthusiasm. “Thank you so much Eric, I'll make sure to repay you.” Terra cupped the man's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

 

Eric’s face turned a bright pink. Smiling Terra pulled away, slowly, letting the feeling of his fingertips linger on his cheek. “Good night,  _ Prince Eric _ .” He whispered his name in a soft, seductive voice as he gave the man a gentle shove. He stumbler but regained composure quickly. Terra chuckled and slowly shut the door,  be would have locked it but where would the fun in that be?

 

He walked to the bathroom and ran some bath water. Once the tub was filled a little over halfway, he turned off the water then disrobed. Eric, who had snuck back into the room, was peeping through the keyhole of the bathroom. Terra bent over the tub, sticking a hand in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. His ass was so round and plush, the prince just wanted to slap it. 

 

Terra got into the tub and began to bathe himself. Eric continued to watch, making sure not to miss a moment. Terra had finished his bath in about fifteen minutes, he got, drained the water and dried himself. He folded his clothes neatly, letting them sit on the sink counter. Eric got to see more to the brunette’s beautiful body, he licked his lips. Terra began walking towards the door, the prince quickly scrambled to a corner to hide. Terra walked out, arms stretched above his head as he yawned. He crawled into the bed, laying on his side. 

 

Eric waited until he heard the man lightly snore before crawling out of the corner. He stood at the side of the bed, watching the brunette as he slept. He pulled his cock from his pants and slowly stroked it. God Terra was beautiful, the things he'd do to the brunette. He panted, pumping his length faster. Terra stirred slightly, rolling onto his back, his legs still laid bent. Eric got closer, the head of his cock poked at the man's breast. He had to conceal a moan when Terra himself moaned. 

 

Still asleep, Terra pushed his breasts together, moaning more as he twisted his nipples. Eric was playing with fire now. He crawled onto the bed, sitting above the sleeping man. He slid his cock between the soft breasts,  _ “So warm…”  _ He thrusts, Terra doesn't wake, good. Eric tried to compose himself, this was his first ever titjob and it was from a guy he just met an hour ago. He felt like a pervert  but he got the strangest feeling that Terra would be alright with it. 

 

He thrusted faster now,he could feel his orgasm building up. He bit back a moan as jets of cum adorned Terra’s face. Said man opened his eyes and licked what he could off his lips. Eric blushed and racked his head for an excuse. Terra smirked, winking at the man. “T-Terra I--  _ ah!”  _ He was silenced when the brunette took the head of his hypersensitive cock in his mouth. Terra stared up through his lashes, the prince's face was hot red. He smirked with his eyes, sucking harder. The prince moaned and grabbed both sides of the brunette’s head, thrusting wildly into his throat. 

 

Terra coughed and choked, he helplessly patted the prince's thigh in an attempt to get him to stop. No, the prince was too wrapped up in his own pleasure. Eric shoved his cock as far down his throat as humanly possible, all Terra could inhale was the musk of the prince's groin. His throat was making sloppy, lewd noises, “You like the taste of my dick? Yeah take it all, drink my cum ,drink it all,” he moaned and released his seed. Terra trembled, doing what he was told, he drank every last drop. 

  
With a relieved sigh the prince pulled his flaccid wet dick from the brunette’s mouth.  He rolled onto the empty side of the bed. He smiled when he was Terra’s cock was also limp, cum on the bedding. “My throat is going to hurt like hell thanks to you,” Terra rolled on his side to face the prince who just laughed nervously. “It felt good, especially between your bosoms.” Terra chuckled, “You're too cute.” He cupped the prince's cheeks and gently kissed him, the prince returned the kiss, snaking an arm around the brunette’s waist. With his other hand he squeezed his ass, it was as soft as he had imagined,  _ “Score.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one. My goal for each of these is to give Terra a different personality, just to make this more interesting >;)


End file.
